


Soulmate

by haciel



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haciel/pseuds/haciel
Summary: Sorey tenia una simple mision entrar al castillo de los vampiros recuperar  el tesoro de su familia  que pertenecio en años era algo simple  ¿no?.Jamás  penso que se llevaría  también  al príncipe  de los vampiros.
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Sorey, Edna & Eizen (Tales of Series), Edna & Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Heldalf & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Maotelus & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo & Muse (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Selene & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)/Original Character(s), Velvet Crowe & Sorey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

" _Solo un poco más"_

_"Un poco más"_

_"¡Lo tengo!"_

El castaño sonrio al ver la espada dorada brillando genuinamente, la espada de Olivia habia pertenecido por generación a la familia de Sorey y era el verdadero orgullo de los hombres lobos, la unica espada que pudo derrotar al malvado rey de los vampiros que intento matar a todo los humanos. El rey ambicioso no le importaba a nadie ni a su gente, segun la historia que le contó su madre era que cuatros familias surgieron y derrotaron a su propio rey dando paso al futuro heredero que gracias a él trajo la paz a los tres reinos.

Pero eso no detuvo a la ambiciones de otros nobles que querian imponer, se produjo una guerra interna. Hombres lobos y humanos dieron su vida para que la tregua siguiera en pie. 

Velvet Crowe, conocida como la "devorada" mato a varios nobles que intentaron romper la tregua pero eso no era suficiente.

Lo vampiros aun sigue diciendo que los hombres lobos eran enemigos y que los humanos era su fuente de energia.

Las tres familia no pudieron con los nobles. Hasta que nace Michael Rulay junto a su mejor amigo Laphicet conocido como Maotelus. El poder de ambos era tan abrumadora que los nobles tuvieron que retroceder a pesar que ambos tenia diez años fueron protegidos por las tres familia e inclusive conocieron a la mujer lobo.

Maotelus creo la espada llamada Olivia por el gran arbol que crecia en el castillo, con su sangre mando a un herrero de los lobos para que creara una espada que matara a su propia especie, algunos lo llamaron traidor, otros se quedaron callados.

Velvet no espero ningun minuto cuando obtuvo la espada dorada y sin previó aviso corrió al castillo y mato al usurpador del rey malvado. 

La guerra interna termino años. Maotelus fue coronado como rey y ambas razas (Lobos y Humanos) lo reconocieron.

Crowe se retiró del territorio de los vampiros a pesar la suplicas de Maotelus quedarse, no queria ocasionar más problemas ni tampoco que el tratado se rompiera. Junto a su gente crearon una pequeña aldea.

A pesar que una minoría de vampiros sigue diciendo que estaba mal planearon el robo de la espada.

Velvet ya tenía años como mujer loba y no dudó formar su familia. Su caracter frío y poco amable lo obtuvo al perder su hermano menor pero volvio a ser la mujer amable gracias a su alma gemela.

Velvet sin querer se decuido de la espada cuando estuvo embarazada. El embarazó de los lobos era diferente a la de un humano normal, pidió ayudar al rey de los vampiros que gustoso acepto la oferta.

Alrededor una semana la espada se quedo a manos de los vampiros que exigieron al rey que no podia quedar en manos de los hombres lobos. Maotelus no queria preocupar la gente y se quedo con la espada.

No le importó. Ella solo queria que su pequeña hija naciera fuerte y sana, llamándola Selene.

Para aldea de los lobos nació la princesa Selene para los vampiros nacio el heredero de Maotelus Mikleo Rulay hijo de Muse Rulay.

Pero las ambiciones jamás acabaron.

* * *

—El príncipe estaba muy distraído hoy. 

—Dicen que inclusivo perdió varias veces con su hermana adoptiva.

—¡Cierto! La princesa Alisha estaba feliz de ganar al príncipe Mikleo.

—¿Creen que encontró su alma gemela?.

—¡De que hablas mujer!.

—Bajas la voz estupido. El príncipe Mikleo espero 100 años por ver a su alma gemela.

—¿No se murió?. Después de todo hace veinte años atras sintió que su espalda le ardia fuerte.

—El pobre príncipe lloro por varios dias pensando que su alma gemela murió. 

—Y...¿Se murio?.

—Si seras idiota. A veces tengo un compañero estupido. ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Señorita Edna lo confirmo cuando el príncipe Mikleo se desmayo en pleno almuerzo y nuestro amado rey Maotelus dijo que su alma gemela se exigía mucho.

Sorey solo sintió triste por el príncipe ya que paso malos momentos y seguia pensando en su alma gemela, era muy romantico. Inclusive él tambien lo estaba esperando, su abuela le habla muy bien de la almas gemelas y que su mundo cambia cuando lo encuentras. 

Aun podía recordar la tristeza de su alma gemela en la epoca de primavera, tambien cuando su alma gemela se lastimo las manos, estuvo una semana sin poder usar sus manos o también cuando tenia mucha hambre en las noches. No dudaría molestar a su pareja destinada.

Sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta para llevarse la espada que tenia, solo tenía que ir ultimo piso y usar su transformación de lobo para poder saltar e ir por el bosque.

"Esperame abuela"

"Te llevare el mejor regalo de cumpleaños"


	2. Príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha recién me doy cuenta las faltas ortográficas del primer capitulo lo siento mucho ^^U.

Comenzó a correr rapido, dentro de poco se darian cuenta de la espada robada.

Sorey estaba feliz de su primera misión que le dio su padre. Lo cumplió con exito. No habia nadie que lo detuviera.

—¡¿Quién anda ahi?!.

Se detuvo para escuchar una voz suave pero autoritaria, cuando se dio media vuelta pudo observar a un chico de su edad era un poco mas bajo que él pero no podia confiar quizás haya vivido siglos.

—" _Vamos Sorey, tu puedes. Rose te enseño a mentir muy bien"_ —Pensó el príncipe de los lobos para acercarse y vio la ropa del chico—Lo siento señor, estaba patrullando si algo malo estaba pasando.

—Pues no hay nada, puedes retirarte pero de que familia vienes ¿cargo? ¿posición?.

El ojiverde comenzó a entrar en panico conocia los cargo pero no las posiciones la realeza de los vampiros era tan conplicada. 

—¿Por que llevas esa espada dorada? ¡¿Lo estabas robando?!.

—" _Bien plan B"—_ Comenzó a retroceder para mirar atras estaba muy cerca, el bosque solo quedaba como diez kilómetros era perfecto, para poder despistar al vampiro.

* * *

El vampiro no se quedo atras y comenzó ir por el extraño que tenia la espada que forjó Maotelus.

Mikleo Rulay no dejaria que un sucio ladrón se llevara la espada de Olivia.

Hoy habia bajado la guardia demasiado esta vez no bajaría ante un simple ladrón. Sin previó aviso se acerco al castaño para sentir como el ladrón retrocedia y observaba sus moviemientos, hoy estaba muy frustado y enojado.

—¡¿Damela?!—Sus ojos amatista se transformaron en ojos rojizos para usar su velocidad para acercarse.

Mikleo sonrio cuando toco la espada para sentie un olor desagradable.

—¡¿Eres un lobo?!.

Gritó tan fuerte que el lobo habia soltado la espada. Mikleo intento pelear pero por ahora su misión era llevarselo, lastima que el chico lobo lo acorraló y le tapo la boca e intentó usar sus manos pero lo dejo ya que tenia la espada dorada.

—¡¿Mmmh?! ¡¡¡Mmmmh!!!

—Lo siento pero necesito esa espada asi que por favor no te metas en mi camino.

—¡¡¡¡Mmmmh!!!! ¡¡¡¿Mmmmh?!!!

—Sonrió algo nervioso el ojiverde—Lo siento no te entiendo pero podemos llevarnos bien. No me gusta lastimar a las personas pero necesito llevarlo por favor.

Mikleo solo lo miro más enojado no iba dejar que ese lobo se llevara ni un por favor ni nada. Cuando mordió la mano de su enemigo sintió como lo soltaba no dudo relamerse sus labios para sonreir.

—¡¿Crees que te dare la espada dorada?! ¡¿Para que mates a mi gente?!.

—¡¡Te equivocas!! Lo quiero devolverla a su dueña.

—Su dueño es Maotelus.

—Movio su cabeza para mirar al albino— Es Velvet Crowe fundadora del clan de los lobos.

Mikleo solo se levantó para ser jalado por el lobo y ambos príncipes comenzaron a forcejear como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Mikleo no le iba dar la espada, esa espada le pertenecia a su tío Maotelus. Aparte que no confia en ese chico.

Sorey hizo todo lo posible para no lastimar al vampiro podia hacerlo pero le enfemaba lastimar a las personas, aparte que le dolia el pecho y lo que significaba que su alma gemela estaba en problemas. El castaño solto la espada para ver como el noble caia al suelo y sin previo aviso se puso encima de él.

—¡¡Dejame!!

—¡¡¡Damela!!!

—¡¡¡Te dije que no sucio lobo!!!.

—¡¡No me llames sucio me llamo Sorey!!.

—Pues sigues siendo para mi un sucio lobo.

—Tengo que irme ya.

" _Escucharon eso"_

_"La voz del príncipe Mikleo"_

_"Hay un ataque avisa a la guardia real"._

_"Vamos a salvar a nuesteo príncipe"_

Sorey se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de Mikleo ya que comenzó a doler su cuello y vio perfectamente que el chico que estaba debajo suyo agarrando con fuerza la espada dorada era el heredero al trono.

—No me queda otra opción, sujetate bien príncipe.

—¿Qué?.

Mikleo sintió como el lobo comenzó a cargarlo e intentó gritar con más fuerza para sujetar firmemente la espada y con su mano derecha intenta cortar el cuello del lobo pero se quedo en shock al ver en el cuello del lobo una marca, la misma marca que tenia él. 

—T-Tú eres...

—No grites fuerte—Susurró para ver como los guardias comenzaba a perseguirlos escalar y bajar en altas alturas era el fuerte de Sorey pudo ver como varios vampiros tenia problema de ellos. Se sorprendió que el príncipe se haya quedado callado.

Sorey miró al albino que estaba muy nervioso, sonrojado y por supuesto molesto. Sabia que lo estaba secuestrando e inclusive penso que lo mataria. Rose se iba enojar con él por secuestrar al príncipe.

—Dame la espada. No quiero lastimarte príncipe.

—Mikleo ese es mi nombre.

—Un gusto Mikleo—Respondió algo nervioso para mirar a todo los lados podia escuchar los pasos de los vampiros—Damela.

—Con una condición. 

—Lo que sea pero rapido, si se dan cuenta que hubo un lobo en su territorio...

—El albino se rió para mirar al castaño—Es tu culpa por entrar a nuestro territorio. 

—Ustedes deberion devolver la espada. 

—Que es de Maotelus—No dudo rodar los ojos molesto tenia un alma gemela tan terco pero le gustaba—Bueno la condición es simple. Llévame contigo.

—Esta bien te pagare...—No dudo el ojiverde mirar al vampiro para entrar en shock—...¿Qué?.

—Quiero ir contigo. 

—¡No!—Susurro con fuerza para agarrar la espada—Te matarán si entras a mi territorio.

—No hay espada.

—Mikleo, por favor.

—Sorey dije que no.

—Mikleo no me hagas usar mi fuerza y llevarme la espada.

—Intentalo Sorey y te juro que usare la mía para noquearte y llevarte a un calabozo. Tienes dos minutos o al menos que quieres que mi guardia real te atrape.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!.

Mikleo no dudo ofenderse, su alma gemela no lo reconoció y todavia queria que fuera limitado su viaje con él. 

—Eres un idiota.

—Mikleo—No dudo ver al vampiro que seguía mirando la pared sumamente enojado—¡¿No me digas que quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?! No puedes.

—¿Disculpa? Solo quiero cuidar la espada de mi Tío. 

—Lo cuidaré por ti ¿si?. Lo pulire y...

Mikleo no dudo agarrar fuertemente la camisa azul del lobo para mirarlo fijamente.

—Tu pueblo te necesitará.

—Solo sera cien años Sorey.

—¡¿Cien años es mucho?!

El vampiro solo asintió mientras miraba la espada dorada y al castaño.

" _¡¿Escuchaste esa voz?!"_

_"¡¡¡Todos salven al príncipe Mikleo!!!"_

_"¡¿Quién en su sano juicio secuestraria al heredero de Maotelus?!"_

Comenzó a sobresaltarse al ver como mcuhas tropas subían arriba para verificar las habitaciones y otra tropa bajaba.

—Sabes que podrias morir.

—Lo sé. 

—¿Tu familia no se preocupara?.

—Lo entendera Sorey.

El castaño se quedaba sin ideas para mirar al vampiro y suspiró, no sabia cual era el plan de Mikleo pero cueste lo que cueste no iba permitir que nadie lo lastimara o la tregua se rompería aunque seria lo mismo si lo secuestra ahora.

—No puedo.

El vampiro gruño para mirar al lobo.

—Jamás pense que encontraria a mi alma gemela tan indeciso. 

—¿Disculpa?.

—Tan tonto. Vamonos antes que la tropa real arme un escándalo de verdad—Jalo al castaño para poder adentrarse al bosque—Me llamo Mikleo Rulay y soy tu alma gemela. Por cierto necesito decirte que estuve dos meses de dolor en la espalda. ¿Qué diablos hiciste Sorey?. Me dolia horrores.

El lobo no dudo sonrojarse para tartamudear y quedarse callado al ver la marca en la muñeca del albino. Ahora entendía todo. Entendia porque Mikleo estaba deseaperado por ir con él.

Ambos eran almas gemelas y sin darse cuenta se conectaron.

_"Lo siento abuela pero creo que tendras una visita más en tu cumpleaños"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer se que somos pocos en el fandom de sormik en español pero trataré de corregir y hacer bien los capítulos. 
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!^^


End file.
